Family Matters
by daisyduke80
Summary: Night at the Museum. Sequel to Closer Than Ever. Cassius is back for revenge on Sam and Octavia for Octavia not marrying his son. Summary sucks. Coauthor: Lightonahill. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

1_**Author's Note: Welcome back readers! This is a story Me and Lightonahill are writing. We both wrote this chapter. We hope you enjoy it.**_

**Chapter 1**

It had only been four months, and they were already facing their greatest trial in their married lives. Sam held Octavia's hand reassuringly, and smiled at her weakly, "Don't worry. I'm sure they will both be happy about the news."

Gulping, "I hope you are right." Octavia said her hand shaking slightly while they walked over to the Roman Empire where, Jed and Octavius were waiting for them. "What if they aren't happy about it?"

"Then there is nothing else to do, like I said don't worry. More than likely they will be happy, and anyways isn't this what parent's want their children to do?" Sam asked..

Chuckling a bit, "I guess," Octavia said.

Octavia and Sam found their dads by the fountain.

"So what is this all about?" Octavius asked.

"Well, me and Sam have some wonderful news to share," Octavia said.

"Come on suspense is killing me," Jedadiah said.

"Well, you see...I'm...pregnat," Octavia finally said.

"Really?" Octavius said.

"Yes. We found out yesterday," Sam said.

Octavius and Jed just stood there looking at each other black looks on their face. The two couldn't be believe, it had only been four months!

Trying to say something, "H-h-h-h-...,"Jed tried to say. "How far along are you?"

"Two months," Octavia said nervously.

There was a moment of silence, Sam couldn't take it, "What are you two thinking?"

"Well I think it's great," Jed said, "what about you Octtie?"

"I'm happy too. A little shocked but happy," said Octavius, "I mean I'm going to be a grandfather."

Octavius stood up and hugged Octavia and shook Sam's hand. Jed hugged them both. What they didn't know is there was someone watching the happy moment from a distance.

Cassius watched from cackeling, "Oh this is just wonderful, the happy family has a upcoming addition...That baby won't last eight months in the womb if I have anything to say about it!"

Taking the dagger out he had to hold back, telling himself that it would much better later.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2**

It was Janurary 9 and the Empire was getting ready for the celebration of Agonalia, in honor of the god Janus. It was going to be a big party. Even Jed, Sam and Octavia, who was now 7 months along, were going to be attending with Octavius.. Cassius thought this would be his moment to get Octavia.

"Octavius will never know what hit him," Cassius said to himself.

Cassius pulled the vile from his coat and smiled at himself that evil smile.

Octavius was with some friend comrades talking. Carefully Cassius poured the the vile's liquid inside. Once the liquid disolved the wine in the cup looked normal.

Walking over where he stood, "Octavius," he said with a smile.

"Cassius," Octavius replied, taking the cup that Cassius was handing him. "Why thank you Cassius," with that he drank it all not tasting the venom.

"Well, goodbye Octavius," Cassius said as he rushed off hiding. While Sam, Octavia, and Jed joined him.

"Hey Octavius," Jed said..

"Hello," Octavius said, "how are you feeling tonight Octavia?"

"Okay. I only wish this baby would stop kicking," Octavia said.

The group laughed. All of a sudden, Octavius felt like he was going to be sick. He dropped his glass and ran behind a buliding.

"Hey Octavius!" Jed yelled..

Jed ran after him. He made it there just in time to see Octavius get sick. There was blood in the mix.

"Octavius are you alright?" Jed asked concerned.

Octavius didn't have time to answer. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the floor. Jed rushed by him.

"Someone help!" He yelled over the party.

Octavius was laying in his bed in his house in the Roman Empire. The doctor inside with Octavius, while Jed, Sam, and Octavia sat outside.

Turning to Sam, "What do you think is wrong with him?" Octavia asked worriedly...

"I'm sure it's nothing," Sam said. "I bet the wine was just old or something."

Then the doctor came out confusion written all over his face. The three hurried over to him.

"What's going on?" Jedidiah asked.

All the doctor could do was shake his head, "Well, to tell you the truth. I have no idea what so ever."

Octavia got light headed and began to shake slightly holding back tears. She knew something really horrible was happening to him, what it was she did not know, "Y-y-you know...nothing."

"Unfortualy no," said the doctor, "all i can tell you, is that he is running a fever, breathing heavily, and coughing badly."

"Will he be alright?" Jed asked.

"I don't know. I gave him some antibiotics and I will leave some here," the doctor said, "make sure he gets them every two hours. If his condition worsens, come and get me right away."

"Thank you doctor," Octavia said.

the doctor left.

Turning to her husband and father-in-law, "What should we do now?"

"What the doctor said I guess," Jed sighed sticking his hands in his pockets.

Scratching his head, "What about the army though?" Sam asked.

Octavia looked at the door, "My father is not going to want anyone else to watch the army, but himself.."

"Well we know Octavius can't, how 'bout that Cassius guy...he seems to know alot about the army."

Before any one of them could reply, they heard Octavius coughing, and came in.

They all rushed by Octavius' side.

"Father are you alright?" Octavia asked.

"Octavia...is that you?" he asked weakly.

"Yes it is father. Sam and Jedadiah are here with me," Octavia said.

"How do you feel Octavius?" Jed asked.

"Awful," Octavius said weakly.

"W-wha-what happened" Octavius mumbled.

The three looked at each, "Well Octavius you kinda threw up...blood and vomit.. Then we brought you here, and the doctor came and he said he didn't know what was the matter with you."

Octavius barely understood none the less. "He dosen't know?"

"No he doesn't," Sam said.

"Will.. I...be..alright?" Octavius asked.

"He doesn't know," Jed said.

"Octavia go to Aquilo and tell him he is in charge of the Army for now," Octavius said.

"Yes father," Octavia said with tears streaming down her face.

"Octavia. I want you to know I love you and always will. Don't ever forget that," Octavius said. With that, he passed out.

Octavia started crying. Jed and Sam having tears of their own.

The doctor was now here the second time, he was unable to wake Octavius.. Though the Roman general was still living that was for sure. Sam took Octavia back to their home in the Frontier, for how bad she was crying. Jed stayed trying to think of what might be the matter. Jed sat there watching Octavius sleep.

"Octavius please wake up. Octavia is a wreak with you being like this. So am I. I just felt like if could have gotten there earlier I could have seen if something was wrong. Please, brother, wake up," Jedadiah said taking Octavius' hand and grasping it blinking back the tears.

The front door opened it was Sam. "How is he?" Sam asked worriedly, sitting down next to fis father.

Shaking his head, "Not good Sam, not good at all. Where is Octavia?"

"She's home, she cried herself to sleep.. This is hurting Octavia alot Pa. What could have caused this?"

All Jed could do was shake his head, "I don't know, I mean he was fine before. Then a few minutes after...after he drank that wine Cassius gave him, he got sick." This struck Jed as odd, "I-I wonder..."

"What is it Pa?" Sam asked.

"I wonder if Cassius poisoned that wine he gave Octavius," Jedadiah said.

"You think he did?" Sam asked..

"Well, wasn't he mad after Octavia married you and not his son?" Jed asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"I'm gonna go check something out. Stay with Octavius," Jed said.

Sam watched as Jedadiah left the tent.

Jed searched for awhile, but soon found the man he was looking for. Cassius.

"Hey! Cassius!" Jed called. But Cassius did not stopped, but continued walking on.

When Jed caught up, and grabbed Cassius arm, he was punched right in the cheek.

Jed was dazed by the punch that he didn't have time to stop the one that came to his gut. He fell to his knees gasping for air. Cassius took this moment to grab Jed and take him behind a building.

"What are you doing?" Jed asked.

"What's it look like? I am getting revenge. Octavia should have married my son. Not some barbarian like you," Cassius said.

Jed took a swing, but Cassius ducked it. Cassius took this oppurtiontiy to punch Jed against the wall. Jed fell to the ground, knocked out.

Quickly Cassius dragged Jed's limp body up to his home, finding a rope he tied up Jed. Then tied up the passed out cowboy again, but to the table leg. "There..." Cassius sighed, "that should keep you."

Meanwhile at Octavius home, Sam waited it had been awhile. Where could his Pa be?

The doctor came out of the room, "Do you know anything now?" Sam asked impatiently.

Shaking his head, "Not a thing, but I have some medicine that may help. It won't be gone, but will slow it down. Looking around, "Where's your Pa?"

Sticking his hands in his pockets, "I don't know," he said worriedly. Sighing, "With his luck he has someone in the sleeper hole..." Thinking a moment on what he said, quickly he opened the door, and put his hat on his head, "Could you watch Octavius. I need to go find my Pa."

It had been a week, no one has seen Jed.

"Oh Octavia I am so worried. No one has seen him in a week. For all we know he could be dead or hurt," Sam said.

"Sam don't talk like that. I'm sure he's fine. We will find him," Octavia said.

"I hope your right," Sam said.

"Of course I am," Octavia said.

Suddenly the door swung open. Revealing Cassius with a dagger in hand.

"Cassius!" Octavia eclaimed, "What on Earth are you doing!?"

Grinning evilly, "Getting reveange."


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3**

Cassuis started moving towards Octavia, but Sam stood infront of her.

"Don't you dare harm her," he said.

"Oh what are you going to do about it. Your nothing," Cassius said.

Sam let loose. he kicked the knife out of Cassius' hand and tackled him to the ground. They fought. Sam was just about to win, but Cassius grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the arm.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled in pain.

Cassius got up and ran.

Jed ran as quick as he could, while Cassius was gone he had gotten free. Now he had to go see where that scoundrel was! It did not take long for him to find him.

Cassius was running then he jolted back when he saw Jed, "How did you get out? Cassius asked.

"None of your buissness!" With that Jed began to wrestle Cassius. Till he had him pinned to the ground.

That was when he noticed the bloodyt knife in Cassius hand, "What did you do?"

Grinning evilly, "You had better hope that your son, does not bleed to much...Or let us just say that grandchild of yours is going to be fatherless."

The cowboy went cold, and hurried up and ran to Sam and Octavia's home. Ignoring Cassius chuckling, Cassius looked at the knife, and then at a blue vile.

Laughing hysterically now, "I guess it was a good idea to drench the knife in poison before stabbing."

Jedadiah ran into Octavia and Sam's house. Sam laid there his left arm covered in blood. Octavia was by him trying to wake him up. Jed knelt beside her.

"Jed your alright," she said.

"Yeah. How is he?" Jed asked.

"Not good he is like my father. I'm thinking whatever Cassius did to my father he did to Sam," Octavia said.

"I'll go get the doctor," Jed said.

Octavia watched Jed leave.

"Hold on Sam please hold on," Octavia said.

The doctor placed all his utilities back in his bag, Octavia and Jedidiah standing by the closest wall, in horror. Sam was very close to death, closer than Octavius ever became. Turning to Jed and Octavia, he sighed, "He will be fine. As long as he stays in bed and takes his medicine he will be fine."

Opening the door for the doctor, "Thank you." Octavia said tears ready to burst from her tired eyes. She had not rested in awhile from searching for Jed to, taking care of Sam while the doctor was coming, as well she hadn't eaten in awhile and she could go for something.

Before leaving the doctor stood in front of Octavia, and looked to Jed. "Not to put much more on your plate to take care of, Jed. Make sure that Octavia gets some rest."

Smiling weakly, "Sure will," Jed replied.

With that the doctor left. Octavia closed the door making an agitated face, "'Make sure that Octavia gets some rest!' Phft! I do not need rest, I can handle it."

"You do need your rest Octavia, I mean in your condition." Jed said gesturing to chair.

"I do not!" Octavia hissed angrily, sitting down folding her arms across her chest.

Never had Jed seen Octavia behave this way, in some way it reminded him of Octavius. Which made it difficult for him not to laugh. "Octavia," he said, "I do not have time to argue with you. Sooner or later you are going to have to rest, but right now I have to find that scoundrel Cassius. Rest. Please." With that said Jed ran out.

Octavia was left alone with a snoring Sam. Quietly Octavia got up with some trouble. Then laid in the bed, that Sam was laying in, Octavia laid close to the edge giving Sam as much room as he could get.

Emotions finally broke through, as she began to cry, which was difficult for she did not want to wake up Sam. Taking the pillow she covered her face, forcefully, trying to silence her wails. Why? Why did Cassius do this to Octavius and Sam? That was what Octavia wanted to know.

Jed was now walking through the Empire searching for Cassius. He just walked by a building when Cassius pulled him into the ally and threw him up against the wall.

"Think you can escape from me?" Cassius asked.

Jed punched Cassius in the face.

"What did you do to my son!" Jedadiah yelled.

Jed and Cassius fought at first it looked like Jed would win, but Cassius saw his moment. He took a board that was laying beside him and he hit Jed with it. Jed fell to the ground, unconsicous. Cassius dragged him back to his house and tied his hands and feet to a chair.

"When you wake up we will have our fun," Cassius said.

There was no light inside the room Jed was in, his eyes were heavy, he didn't want to wake up. But sudden evil laughter woke him. Cassius was standing before him. Everything that happened came back to Jed, as well with what was going on. "Oh...don't tell me I'm back here again..."

"Yes, and this time...you chall not be leaving, you annoying little roach," Cassius replied, hitting Jed forcefully with a whip.

"AHH!!" the cowboy yelled in agony. As blood began to trickle down his forehead. "Why are you doing this... haven't you learned already?"

Looking angerily at his victim, "I won't ever be fully satisfied till you, Octavius, Sam, Octavia, and your grandchild are all," getting up in Jed's face. "Dead."

That was it no one threatened his family, and especially his grandbaby! Jedidiah did the only thing he could think to do, he spat right in Cassius face.

"Why you!!" Cassius yelled, pulling out a dagger ready to kill. Pulling Jed's head back by his hair, he placed the dagger on his neck, not yet killing him. Giving Jedidiah a chance to think. "Say good bye to the world you knew!"

"I believe you should be saying that!" said a voice from behind.

Cassius looked behind him and saw (pause for dramatic effect,)... Octavius.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to be poisoned," Cassius said.

"That medicine the doctor gave me helped," Octavius said, "and now you are going to pay."

Octavius took Cassius down to the ground and they fought. Jed watched helplessly. He couldn't see who was fighting Cassius because it was too dark. Soon Cassius was unconsicous. Octavius went over to Jed and untied him. Octavius helped Jed steady himself on his feet. Jedadiah looked up to see who saved him.

"Octavius is it you?" Jed asked.

"Yes," Octavius said.

Jed grabbed Octavius in a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again," Jedadiah said with a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Don't worry brother I'm not going anywhere," Octavius said, "come on lets get out of here."

When they turned around to head out, Cassius was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

Cassius still had not been found. Two months had passed, Octavia who was as pregnant as could be was waddling home, ready to take a well deserved nap.

Octavia was more than ready to give birth, she was tired of being tired.

To add to her discomfort, she was hungry once again. Her thoughts of sleeping were interrupted when she was grabbed from behind. Mouth being covered, it was Cassius.

Octavia was literally helpless, as she was now being dragged to Jed's car.

Cassius shoved Octavia into Jed's car and sped off to the main hall.

"What do you want Cassius?" Octavia asked.

"I want you to suffer," Cassius said.

Cassius stopped the car in the coroner of the main hall.

"Cassius please just leave me alone," Octavia cried.

"Never," Cassius said.

Cassius started beating on her.

While this was going on there was nothing for her to do, but take it all. Cassius was getting so into it, that he did not notice the car being lifted.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Nicky Dayle asked. Taking Cassius out of the car and placing the car on the ground.

"Put me down!!" Cassius exclaimed.

"You're the one the Roman Empire are looking for!" Nicky said. As he ran off Cassius in his hand. Ready to turn Cassius in.

Leaving Octavia in the car alone, when she noticed wetness, it hit her then her water had just broke. And no one was there! Octavia turned to her only impulse. Screaming.

Teddy Roosevelt was walking in the main hall, when he heard faint screaming. He followed it to the source of the scream and saw the remote control car. He picked it up and looked inside. There was Octavia.

"Octavia what is wrong?" he asked.

"My water just broke. Go get Octavius, Jed, Sam and the doctor hurry," Octavia said.

Teddy sat the car down and ran to the diorama room.

Looking around the Frontier Teddy only spotted the doctor, "Hey!" Teddy exclaimed.

Turning to face Teddy, "Uh...can I help you?"

"Yes! Octavia, she is going to have the baby, and she is in the car!" Teddy explained.

Without saying anything the doctor got onto Teddy's hand. Running he took the doctor to Octavia then returned to the diorama room looking for Sam, Octavius, and Jed.

In the Roman Empiere there was a rally going on, Cassius was recieving his punishment. Octavius, Jed, and Sam were up there watching, Cassius suffer.

Without warning Teddy picked the three up, the three yelled in protest, "Stop! Octavia is having the child for goodness sake!"

"What!?" the three said at the same time.

"Where is Octavia!?" Sam yelled worriedly. Looking around the best he could.

Shaking his head, "There is no time to explain." Teddy said taking them to the car.

When they got to the car, the doctor was already in there trying to deliver the baby.. Sam, Octavius, and Jed all stood outside of the car. Jed and Octavius leaned against the car, and Sam paced.

"What is taking so long?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Sam. Stop worrying I'm sure she is fine," Jedadiah said.

"What if she's not? What if she's dying?" Sam asked.

"Sam she is going to be fine," Octavius said.

"It is not going to be alright!!" Sam said. Before anyone of them could continue, a blood curdiling scream came from the car it was Octavia.

Sam charged for the door ready to comfort her, but, Jed and Octavius got a hold of him and dragged him away from the car..

"Samuel Smith! You have to relax, for your sake and Octavia's" Jed exclaimed.

"But Pa Octavia needs me," Sam said.

"Sam Octavia is going to be fine.. The doctor will take care of her. Now settle down," Jedadiah said.

Sam settled down. He started pacing again. Soon the doctor came out..

"Well?" Sam asked.

Looking gloomily at Sam, he sighed, "Sam to tell you the truth it isn't going to well. Octavia is having a hard time."

Taking this all in Sam tried to remain calm, "What is it can I do?"

"I don't know to tell you, because there is a good chance...that either we lose the baby...or Octavia, or the both of them. What do you want to do?"

Sam was now close to breaking down right there, but he wouldn't give his answer yet. "C-c-can I...talk to Octavia," he asked holding back tears.

The doctor just moved out of the way for him, Sam slowly got into the car. Octavia was laying in the back, breathing, and trying to stay calm.

"Octavia?" Sam said softly. She tilted her head, and smiled a weak smile.

"Sam..." Octavia replied, happier than ever to see him..

Brushing a few stray hairs out of her face, "H-how are you?"

"I'm alright...but by the looks of you I believe I should be asking how you are," Octavia replied.

"I am alright."

"Sam I know you to well. Now what is wrong?" Octavia asked.

"Well it's just the doctor said that..."

Sam didn't get to finish. Octavia started yelling in pain again the doctor rushed in.

"Son you have to leave," he said.

"No I'm not going to leave her. She needs me. I am going to help her though this," Sam said.

Breathing heavily, "Please..." she pleaded through her tears. "Let him stay...I wouldn't be able to continue if he is not here."

This was strictly against everything the doctor believed, but considering her position..."Alright..." he huffed, "just don't pass out on me."

"Thank you," Octavia heaved. Then another pain ran through her, "Oh goodness!!" she screamed.. Grabbing Sam's hand and squeezing it.

"Och!" Sam said as she let go of his hand. "That hurt."

Octavia just glared, "Hehehe sorry," Sam said. "I'm here for you darlin'."

He said kissing her forehead...

Octavia screamed as another pain swept through.

"Come Octavia you have to push. Your doing great," the doctor said..

"I can't," Octavia sobbed.

"Yes you can. I have faith in you. you can do it," Sam said.

Soon the doctor had the baby in his arms.

"It's a girl," he smiled.

Octavia was now crying happily as she heard her baby girl crying signaling it was alive and healthy. Sam too had his own tears. the doctor handed Octavia the baby wrapped in a pale pink blanket.

"Oh Sam, look at her," Octavia cried. Pulling back the blanket back to reveal the beautiful, their little girl. Her hair being a beautiful blonde color, like Sam and Jed's.

Looking lovingly, "She is lovely." Sam said gently petting her hair. At the touch, the once sleeping baby opened her eyes, to reveal, brown eyes, that were the very image of Octavius' eyes.

Smirking at this, "I have a feeling my father will be more than pleased to see his granddaughter inherit his eyes." Octavia said looking at her husband.

Sam shook his head, "Yeah...so what are we going to name her?"

"Well why don't you name her," Octavia said. "I've already given her life, I wish for you to do something of importance."

Handing him the baby to her husband, Sam looked down at her in awe. "She seems smaller in your arms, than from some one else. Doesn't she?"

"Yes."

Thinking thoughtfully, "How dose Samantha sound?"

"I like Samantha. But what about a middle name?" Octavia asked.

"How about Eliza?" Sam asked.

"Okay. Samantha Eliza Smith," Octavia said.

"I'll go tell my dad and Octavius," Sam said.

Holding Samantha out for Octavia to get, Octavia just shook her head. "I think they'll want to see her."

"Your right," looking down at his daughter. "Ready to meet your grandpa's?"

A sleepy yawn escaped the little baby, "My thoughts excatly," Sam said.

When he was out to his displeasure, the two were fighting.

"They ain't gonna name it Octavius!" Jed barked punching Octavius' arm.

"Ouch! Well they are not naming it Jedidiah!"

"Hey you mind. you are going to wake her," Sam said.

Jed and Octavius stood beside Sam.

"Oh she is beautiful," Jed said.

"What is her name?" Octavius asked.

"Samantha Eliza Smith," Sam said.

"What a fine name," Octavius said.

"How is Octavia?" Jed asked.

"Fine. She is perfectly fine," Sam said.

"Look she has my eyes," Octavius said.

"And my blonde hair," Jedadiah said.

"Hopefully she will grow out of that," Octavius said.

Glaring at him, "What do you mean by that?" Jed asked trying to keep his voice down so he didn't wake Samantha.

"Well if she has blonde hair like you, they'll know she is related to you," Octavius said. "You wouldn't want to humiliate you granddaughter like that, would you?"

"Why you!"

Sam and Samantha watched as they argued.

"Somethings never change," Sam said, "I thought you two were done fighting."

"When did we say that?" Octavius said.

"After the time my pa got sick and came close to death," Sam said.

"Oh yeah," Jed said.

"Sorry," Octavius said.

Sam shook his head and walked back to the car.

Handing the baby back to Octavia. "How did it go?" Octavia asked.

Sam couldn't help, but smile, "They love her."

"Of course," Octavia replied.

"So mama are you ready to go home?" Sam asked as he handed Samantha back to Octavia.

"Yes I am. The bed is more comfortable then this car," Octavia said.

Sam drove them back. Driving very carefully so as not to shake the baby. They were almost there but, they saw Larry and decided to show him to the baby. Sam carefully knocked into Larry's foot.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"Octavia just had her baby want to see her?" SAm asked.

"Sure," Larry said.

Octavia carefully got out of the car and onto Larry's palm.

"Oh she's beautiful," Larry said.

"Thank you Larry," Octavia said politely. Just then Samantha revealed she was ready to go home as she began to cry.

Trying to comfort her, "Oh dear...I'm sorry we had better go."

"No problem, here I'll take you there," Larry said as he took them there.

Placing Octavia in Frontier, Jed was there first. He looked flustered, "Octavia may I hold her?"

Smiling, "Of course," Octavia said handing Samantha to Jed. "Where is my father?"

"I left him in the hallway, we started to argue over who would hold Samantha first...And ha! To him, I got to hold her first!" Jed said.

All Octavia could do was shake her head, "Jedidiah..."

"Oh come on Octavia..."

Just then Octavius climbed into the Frontier panting, he had ran the whole way here trying to be the first to hold his granddaughter.

"Ha in your face," Jed smiled.

"I'll get you for that," Octavius panted.

"You two are unbelieveable," Octavia said.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Oh they were arguing over who would get to hold the baby first," Octavia said.

"Will you two ever learn?" Sam asked.

"No," Jed and Octavius said.

"Well I better get Samantha home and feed her," Octavia said.

Jed and Octavius watched as the three walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter 5**

It has now been five years. It is Samantha's 5th birthday. Sam, Octavia, Jedadiah, Octavius and the rest of Sam and Octavia's kids gathered around. The twins, Steve&Owen, who are four years old, hint, hint Mary-ann, who is two, and Chloe who is one. Excitment and happieness filled the now turning five year old Samantha. Today was her fifith birthday. She sat up in a tree in the Roman Empiere, over looking her grandfather, Octavius, direct the Roman army. Swipping away a few stray blonde hairs she looked further. Though her watching was interupted, by two voices.

"Happy birthday Sammy!!"

Samantha nearly fell off, but steadied herself. Looking around for the voice, she spotted her annoying, twin brothers, who were one year younger than she was.

"Owen! Steve! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?!" Samantha yelled.

The twins giggled at their sister, "You told us not to," Steve replied.

"And why did you do it?" Samantha asked.

"Tause it funny," Owen said.

"Of course it is," Samantha said as she climbed down careful not to rip her dress.

"Samantha Eliza Smith! What are you doing climbing that tree?!" Octavia yelled.

"Uh-oh," Samantha whispered.

Steve giggled at the situatuion, "Your in trouble..." he whispered just loud enough for Samantha to hear.

She glared at her brother.

"You know what I've told you about climbing," Octavia scolded.

"I know, but Ma..." Samantha began.

"No but Ma me," Octavia interupted. "I've warned you countless times! You could have hurt yourself!"

"But I didn't..."

"This time you didn't! What about the next time? And the time after that?"

"What's going on here?" Sam asked.

"Your daughter was climbing trees again," Octavia said.

"Oh honey there is now harm in climbing trees. I did it all the time," Sam said.

"And wasn't there a time you fell out of one and broke an arm and a leg?" Octavia asked.

"Yes but that was once, it never happened again," Sam said.

"Yes but you're a boy. Tree climbing is not what ladies do," Octavia said.

Nodding in agreement, "Yes, but you never know when she may need to climb a tree," Sam said.

Cocking an eyebrow then she looked at her daughter and smiled returning her gaze to her husband.

"Yes...you know you are right," Octavia replied.

"I am?" Sam asked.

"He is?" Samantha, Steve, and Owen said at the same time.

"Yes, I mean she will need it when boys are chasing her, in atempt to court her," Octavia said.

Sam went pale, "Boys..." he said nervously.

"Yes boys," Octavia replied. "You know and them courting her around, that sort of thing."

"Courting..." Sam chocked.

"Oh stop worrying. That's not going to happen until she is a teenager," Octavia said.

"Oh good," Sam said.

"Now come along children. Samantha go over to your Grandpa Octavius and Grandpa Jedadiah. They have a surprise for you," Octavia said.

Samantha skipped over to her grandfathers who were talking.

Their backs were facing her, and they did not seem to notice her. She got an idea...

"Boo!!" Samantha exclaimed. Suprising the two men.

"Samantha!" Octavius exclaimed.

Smiling warily, "Sorry..."

Jedidiah chuckled, picking her up. "No problem Sammy," looking at Octavius, "you got old Octtie here good!"

Glaring at Jed, "I heard that!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jedadiah asked.

"I'll do something about later when your not holding my grand-daughter," Octavius said.

"Oh I'm scared. Look at me shake," Jedadiah said.

"What's my surprise?" Samantha asked.

"Well, how would you like to go for a ride in our car?" Jedadiah asked.

"Really?" Samantha asked with a big smile.

"Yes but we can't tell mommy or daddy. They would be upset with us," Octavius said.

"Okay," Samantha said.

Samantha was having the time of her life. Jedidiah and Octavius sat in the front, recalling memories of their grandaughter, and arguing over what did and did not happen.

In the back seat Samantha noticed something the two men missed.

A yellow sign that said, "Wet floor". Though Samantha did not know what it meant, but she sensed it wasn't right.

"Uh...Grandpa Octavius what does that sign mean?" Sammy asked pointing to it.

"Jedadiah! Turn! Turn!" Octavius yelled.

It was too late. Jed hit the brakes as the car went on to the wet floor. he started skidding. the last thing Sammy remembered before the car hit the wall, was her Grandpa Octvaius throwing himself in front of her.

The End?... Unfountanly it is.


End file.
